True Identity
by Naru-Kit
Summary: Tyson finds out the truth about his family, and with his memary's coming back, how would Tyson react.What would Kai do, when he finds out what his grandfather did to the one he care's about. Yaoi. KaiXTyson, ReiXMax, OCXOC, OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

True Identity

Declaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. If it did then I would always out Tyson and Kai together.

Warning: this is a Yaoi fict. That means BoyXBoy love. You have been warned.

Parings are:

KaiXTyson

ReiXMax

Now on with the fict.

Chapter 1

The women was in her early thirties, with long blue-black hair and stormy blue eyes, she had a towel her head and was running with a 6-year-old boy in her arms. He had the same hair and eye colour as the women did.

"Mama, what's going on?" asked the frighten 6-year-old. "Shhhh Tyson, be quiet baby." The women, also known as Roslyn Kinamiyo, said to her 6-year-old son name Tyson Kinamiyo.

"But mama-," before Tyson could finish, there was an explosion in front of them. When the dust settled, a voice spoke, "Roslyn, give me Tyson."

"I would never give my son to you, Voltaire Hiwatari," answered Roslyn, while holding Tyson closer to her chest.

"You should reconsider your answer, Roslyn." A voice behind the mother and child said. When they turned around, they saw a man with violet hair and violet eyes. "Grandpa!" young Tyson yelled with a big smile on his face. "You came to help us."

"No Tyson, I didn't. I came to take you with me and Voltaire." When Tyson heard him say that, his eyes filled with betrayal.

"How could you Father. We trusted you. How could you?" yelled Roslyn in anger.

"It was easy Roslyn, I knew about the Kinomiyo's truth, and their powers, so I let you marry Von Kinamiyo. Then when I found out where Dragoon is, then I would make my move with Voltaire." Explained Boris Balkov.

"You bastard, we trusted you, and this is what you do. I would never hand over my son, and the key of the Kinamiyo's." answered Roslyn in a angry voice.

Roslyn put Tyson on the ground and knelt in front of him. "Tyson, if anything happens to me, I want you to fallow this note. Okay." "Okay mama, but nothing will happen to you, right?" asked Tyson. Roslyn didn't answer when she stood up. "You are not going to lay one hand on him."

"Fine, then I guess we have to go through you then bitch," answered Voltaire. "Boris," "Right." With that, Boris and Voltaire both shot Roslyn in the chest, back, throat, forehead, and in the front and back of her head. When the silence came, Roslyn's body fell to the ground, dead.

"Mama……MAMAAAAA," screamed Tyson with tears following down his cheeks

With a start, Tyson Kinamiyo, a 15-year-old beyblader champion, woke up sweating.

'It was that dream again, or should I say, that memory, but why won't it leave me. 'It's been 10 years since that happened.' Tyson stood up, and moved a loose floor board. When it was off, Tyson lifted a piece of paper out that his mother gave to him before she died. It says:

_Japan, Bay City_

_Mr. Dickenson_

_BBA_

With another sigh, Tyson put the note away, and put the floorboard back in place. Tyson looked out of the window at the sunrise, and with tears following down, Tyson whispered one word "Mama," before leaving.

Well that was the first chapter. I hope you like it, and please no flamers.

Please review.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

True Identity

Declaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. If it did then I would always out Tyson and Kai together.

Warning: this is a Yaoi fict. That means BoyXBoy love. You have been warned.

Parings are:

KaiXTyson

ReiXMax

Now, on with the fict.

Chapter 2

During training, Kenny, Rei, Max and Kai (who wouldn't admit it), were all worried about Tyson, because for two things. 1) He barely ate any breakfast and 2) He lost all of his matches to Rei, Max and Kai. Rei looked at Max and Kenny who were giving worried looks to Tyson. With a sigh, Rei walked up to Tyson.

"Hey Tyson, all you alright," Rei asked Tyson when he got to his side.

"Huh, why do you ask Rei?" asked Tyson with a confused look on his face.

"Because you didn't eat any breakfast and you're losing all of your matches, which you never do."

"Hahaha, there's nothing wrong Rei, I'm just tired is all," Tyson replied with a laugh.

"Are you sure Ty?" Rei asked with worry written on his face.

"Ya I am Rei, there's nothing to be worried about," Tyson tried to tell Rei.

"Well if you say so," with that said, Rei walked back to Max's side.

"Hey guys, I just got a message from Mr. Dickerson. It says that we have to go to his office because he has something to tell us." Kenny yelled while closing Dizzy and standing up.

With that said all of the Bladebrakers left Tyson's dojo and went to see Mr. Dickenson

**At Mr. Dickenson's Office**

When the Bladebrakers got to Mr. Dickenson's office, they were told why they were called there.

"The reason that I asked you boys to come here, is because there is a tournament coming up in 1 week and I want you boys to be in it." Mr. Dickenson explained when they sat in the seats in front of Mr. Dickenson desk.

"That is so cool. There hasn't been a tournament in a long time," yelled Max while jumping on his seat.

"Yes Max there hasn't," Rei said while trying not to laugh at his genki friend. "Where is the tournament going to be taking place Mr. Dickenson?"

"Well Rei, it's going to be taking place in Canada," explained Mr. Dickenson while watching Tyson who froze up when he heard that it will be taking place in Canada.

"That's so cool; we haven't been to Canada before. I wonder what it's like there?" said Max with a genki grin on his face.

Rei turned to Kai after he gave Max a soft smile. "So Kai, are we going?"

"Yes we are. We haven't had to fight with someone other then ourselves, so this can do us good," said Kai with his eyes closed.

"Ya I can't wait. Aren't you happy about this Tyson?" asked Max while turning to his best friend.

"What, oh ya I am Max," with that said Tyson left Mr. Dickenson's office without another word.

'I wonder what's up with Tyson.' Rei thought to himself when he left the office a little later on with Max, Kenny and Kai. Without any one noticing, they all thought exactly the same thing.

Well that was chapter two, I hope you like it. I wonder why Tyson froze up like that when Mr. Dickenson told them about the tournament in Canada. Well you just have to keep on reading to find out.

Please review and please no flames, Arigato minna-san

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

True Identity

Declaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. If it did then I would always have Tyson and Kai together.

Warning: this is a Yaoi fict. That means BoyXBoy love. You have been warned.

Parings are:

KaiXTyson

ReiXMax

Now, on with the fict

Chapter 3

The team was sitting on the plane flying to Canada, and all of them were happy about going. All except Kai (who just doesn't care) and Tyson (who was scared of going back to the place where he ran away from).

'_I can't believe that I'm going back again after so long. I wonder if Kira still lives there or if she moved. I guess that I just have to wait until we get there_.' Tyson thought while staring out of the planes window.

**Back with Rei, Max and Kenny**

Max turned around to look at Kenny typing away on his laptop and asked him the question that has been going threw his mind since when they were told about the tournament.

"So Chief, who is going to be in this tournament," ask Max with a smile on his face.

"Well Max, Its going to be us, The White Tiger X, The All Stars, The Majestics, The Blitzkrieg Boys and there are two new team called The Fallen Ones and The Destroyers . There's not that much stuff about the new teams, but the things that I have are that they are strong and that they have four team members each." Kenny told Rei and Max while he was typing on his computer.

"That all, I thought you would be able to get more things on them Kenny," Rei said with worry and confusion on his face.

"Ya me to Rei, wait I just found out that The Destroyers all have a criminal record and they all play dirty as well." Kenny said, and when he looked at both Max and Rei, he had a scared look on his face. Kenny wasn't the only on that had a scared look on his face, Max had one as well.

"Don't worry guys, everything will be fine," Rei tried to calm them down, but inside, he was scared and worried to.

**(One hour later)**

An hour later, the team had made it to Canada, and they were getting settled in at their hotel room.

"We should all get an early night sleep so that we will have plenty of energy tomorrow for the tournament." Kai said while he walked into his room that he shares with Tyson. The others nodded their heads and walked into their room as well to get some good night sleep.

_(Break)_

The next day, all of the teams were at the stadium while they waited for the tournament to start.

"HEY EVERY BLADER AND FANS, THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THIS YEARS TOURNEMENT. IS EVERYONE READY TO BEYBLADE?" After DJ said that, the whole crowd cheered with excitement.

"THEN WHY DON'T I INTURDUCE THE TEAMS." DJ started. "THE TEAMS ARE THE WHITE TIGER X, THE ALL STARS, THE MAJESTICS, THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS, THE BLADEBREAKERS, AND TWO NEW TEAMS CALLED THE FALLEN ONES AND THE DESTROYERS. JOINING THESE TEAMS, WE HAVE MORE TEAMS FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD. WELL WHY DON'T WE START THE TOURNEMENT NOW." With that said, the tournament started.

**(Two hours later)**

At the end of the day, most of the teams that weren't good enough (they didn't have a bitbeasts) lost, but there were a few the made it past the day. All of the old friends were walking out of the stadium together, talking and finding out what each one did when they last saw each other. The only ones that weren't talking were The Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai, Johnny, Robert and Tyson. The Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai barely talk with the others, and Johnny and Robert just didn't have anything to talk about, and Tyson…well….he was to deep in thought to talk to the others.

"Hey Rei, Max, Kenny, Kai. What's wrong with Tyson?" asked Mariah. When the others heard that question, they all look at the Bladebreakers wondering the same thing.

Rei shrugged before he started to talk. "We don't know, he's been like this ever since we were told about this tournament."

"That's weird," whispered Tala.

"Ya it is," agreed Oliver.

**(Tyson's Pov)**

'_That girl, the one from the Fallen Ones, she looks so much like Kira_ (sorry I forgot to tell you what the Fallen Ones and the Destroyers looks like. Well the Fallen Ones has two girls and two boys. One of the girls has midnight blue hair and slivery stormy blue eyes. Her hair goes down to her waist which is in a braid, and she's wearing lose black pants, and a red tank top that says "Angel" on it. The other girl has short red hair that goes down to her shoulders, and green eyes. She's wearing a black skirt that has pink linings and a pink tank top that has black writing that says "you can see, but you can't touch." One of the boys has hair likes Kai's but its past his shoulders and is tide in a short ponny tail, and he has violet eyes. He's wearing all black leather i.e. pants t-shirt and jacket. The last boy has short black hair and blue eyes. He's wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt that says "DareDevil" in red. Both girls looks to be around the age of 15 and the boys looks to be 16. The Destroyers are all boys and you can't see what they look like because they are wearing caps with hoods, but you can tell by their bodies that they are males, and you can tell that they are around the ages of 16-18). _I hope it's her because I haven't seen her in so long_.' Tyson was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a cough coming from in front of him.

**(End of Tyson's Pov)**

When Tyson looked up, he saw in front of him and the others were the Fallen Ones. The ones that looks like Kai and Tyson stepped away from their team and closer to the others.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Kai" the boy that looks like Kai said with a smile on his face. Kai's eyes went wide when he looked at the other boys eyes. The others, who are confuse looked at each other, then they looked at Kai.

"Kai, do you know him," Ian asked but Kai just ignored him. Kai stepped closer to the 16 year old boy and one thing came out of his mouth before he grabbed the boy and brought him in a hug, "Kale."

"Awww don't you think that just sweat," the 15 year old girl said but she didn't look away from Tyson, and he didn't look away from her.

"What's going on here, and how does Kai know him." Asked Johnny in a confuse voice.

"I know him because he is my little brother," Kai said when he broke the hug.

"Y-Y-your brother" all of them minus Tyson said at the same time.

"Yes, after our parents died, he was thrown in an orphanage when I was taken by Grandfather," explained Kai with a glare on his face when he said "grandfather."

The others just looked at each other but before they could say anything, the other two team members of the Fallen Ones walked up to the others with a smile on their faces. Kale turned to the others and introduce his team mates to his older brother and the other teams. "The girl with red heir is Amy and the black haired boy is Von," when Kale introduced them, they nodded their heads and said either "hello" or "nice to meet you," and the others said the same things back.

Max pointed to the girl in front of Tyson and asked "what about her?"

Kale and his two other team mates smiled and Von stepped up and said "why don't you ask Tyson that." The others just blinked and looked at Tyson who was pale and his eyes were wide. They were about to ask Tyson, but the other girl started to talk.

"Do you remember me, Ty?"

Tyson's eyes went even wider (if that possible) and stepped closer to the girl with tears falling down his face. The other (minus the Fallen Ones) were shocked at seeing Tyson like this, but they didn't say anything because they wanted to find out what was going to happen.

"Kira, is that you?" Tyson asked when he stopped when he was right in front of her.

"Yes it's me Ty," the girl, now known as Kira said with a smile and tears falling down her face too.

When Tyson heard that, he grabbed Kira, and pulled her into a hug which she returned.

At their confuse looks, Kale explained to them, "Kira and Tyson are siblings, well…. really they are twins." Everyone's eyes widen at that, but they widen even farther when Kale started to talk again, "and like Kai and myself, they were separated when they were 5 years old."

"WHAT" yelled everyone.

_(Break)_

Everyone decided to move to their hotel, so they wouldn't bother anyone.

"So Tyson, Kira. How did you two get separated," asked Max how was jumping up and down in his seat.

"You mean that Tyson has never told you guys?" Kira ask with a shocked look which the other Fallen Ones had the same looks on their facs too.

"Told us what" asked everyone. Tyson put his head down when everyone looked at him.

"Tyson what didn't you tell us. Does it have any reason why you live with your grandfather," asked Rei.

"Yes it does Rei." Tyson took a deep breath before he lifted his head up and looked at everyone. "I guess its time I tell you about my past" Tyson began.

"Your past?" asked everyone.

Tyson gave them a nod before he began to tell them everything that the buried deep dwon long ago.

_(Break)_

Well that was chapter 3 everyone and I hope you liked it. If you want to find out about Tyson's past then stay tune for the next chapter and please RXR everyone. Until next time.

RXR

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

True Identity

Declaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. If it did then there would be Yaoiness everywhere.

I would like to know if anyone can tell me the names of the announcers and can you also please tell me were I can get good Japanese English Translations. If the first person can tell me this, then I'll write a ReiXMax lemon for you in the next chapter of Help of the Demi Humans and Bladers, thanks.

Warning: this is a Yaoi fict. That means BoyXBoy love. You have been warned.

Parings are:

KaiXTyson

ReiXMax

Now, on with the fict

Chapter 4

"_I guess its time I tell you about my past" Tyson began._

"_Your past?" asked everyone._

_Tyson gave them a nod before he began to tell them everything that he buried deep down long ago._

"It didn't start out bad; I lived like any other kids did. I live with both of my parents and Kira here," when Tyson said that, he looked over at his twin sister and they smiled at each other. When Tyson looked back at the bladers, he started to talk again. "Everything was fine until we turned 5, then that is when everything took a turn for the worse."

"What do you mean by everything took a turn for the worse?" asked Bryan.

"I was just getting to there," Tyson said with sadness in his voice and eyes. "When we turned 5 that is when our mothers father, our other grandfather, betrayed us." Everyone (minus the Fallen Ones because they already new about this) gasp, but before they could say anything, Tyson started to talk again. "Grandfather (their mother's dad) started to go and try to kill us, but father found out about it and he took Kira while mother took me and we ran for it. What we didn't know was that grandfather had help, and together they went after mother and me. We thought that we were able to get to safety, so we stopped, but that was our downfall. Because right when we stopped to get our breaths back is when grandfather and his….helper attack us." Tyson looked down at his hands which were in fist and he clutched his eyes shut to hold back the tears. Kira moved closer to her brother and she put her arms around him, telling Tyson that he wasn't alone in the pain.

The others let Tyson get his wits together before Max asked "what happened Tyson?" in a soft voice.

Tyson took in a shaky breath and he leaned into Kira's arms before he started to talk again, "They told mom to hand me over to them, but she wouldn't because she loved me. So they…" at that point tears started to fall down Tyson's face but he finished telling them what happened. "So they….they…shot her…. In her chest, back, throat, forehead, and in the front and back of her head, she died before she hit the ground. That happened right in front of me," after Tyson finished, there was quite in the whole room, so Tyson took his chance and left because he wanted to be alone because his wounds opened after so long time of being locked up.

The others let Tyson leave because they new that he wanted to be alone after telling them about the death of his mother. Johnny shot his head up and he looked at Kira, "hey Kira, I just wanted to know. Who is your grandfather; I mean the one that….um?" When Johnny asked that, everyone turned their attention to Kira.

Kira looked at everyone before she answered Johnny's question, "Our other grandfather is none other then….Boris Balkov, and like I beat you guessed already. The person that helped him to kill mother was Voltaire Hiwatari." When Kira said that, everyone could hear the hatred in her voice.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone.

With a sigh, Kira started to talk again, "as much as I hate it, he is." Everyone was shock but when they heard a door open, they saw Kai leaving the room.

_(Break) _

Kai found Tyson at the park sitting on a bench. Kai walked over to Tyson and sat beside him, but Tyson didn't notice him because his head was on his knees which were pulled to his chest and his arms were around his knees. Kai looked over at Tyson with sad eyes and he move around so that he was facing him, and he pulled Tyson into his arms (woot woot KaiTyness). Tyson jumped with a gasp, and he looked at whose arms he was in and he was shocked to find out it was Kai's.

Tyson couldn't help but full into Kai's arms and burst out crying while he was holding on to Kai for dear life. After a half an hour of crying, Tyson pulled away from Kai, but Kai grabbed Tyson's upper arms and he pulled Tyson closer to him. Kai moved his right hand to Tyson's cheek and whipped the tears away. When Kai did that, Tyson couldn't help but blush, because for along time, Tyson had feeling for Kai but he was too scared to tell Kai his feeling, but what Tyson didn't know was that Kai felt the same way.

After all of Tyson's tears were gone from his eyes and cheeks, Kai dropped his hand on Tyson's cheek and they stared at each other in the eye. Without knowing how, Tyson and Kai leaned into each other and their lips met in a slow but loving kiss. Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson's small waist and he pulled him closer so that their chest's touch each other. When Kai did that, Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and he depend the kiss by allowing Kai access to his mouth. After 5 minutes of kissing, Kai and Tyson pulled away from each others lips, but they stead in each others arms.

"Kai…what….why?" said Tyson in a confuse voice.

Kai took a deep breath before he turned to look at Tyson in the eye and started to talk, "the reason is….because….I-I love you Tyson, more then anything."

Tyson's eyes went wide before a genuine smile lit up his face, "I love you to Kai, and I was just too scared to ever tell you because I thought that you didn't love me."

Kai gave a smile at Tyson before he brought him into another kiss. After another 5 minutes of kissing, they pulled away and Tyson put his head on Kai chest, and Kai tighten his arms around Tyson waist and he pulled him closer to his chest. Kai lift his right hand to Tyson's hair and he pulled out his hair tie and he started to play with his hair.

Kai looked down at Tyson with softness in his eyes and a smile on his face, "Tyson, I promise you that I'll make Boris pay for what he did to you and I'll always be here for you, my little dragon."

Tyson looked up at Kai with a smile on his face and said "I know Kai and I know that you will, my phoenix." With that said, Tyson closed his eyes and he fell asleep in Kai's arms with a smile on his face.

Kai looked down at Tyson before he placed a kiss on his forehead and he picked Tyson up in his arms before he went back to the hotel.

_(Break)_

When Kai walked into the Hotel's lobby, everyone crowded around him, asking if Tyson was okay. Kai started to get angry that they wouldn't shut up and he tightens his arms around Tyson before he growled out, "he will be fine, all he knees is sleep." With that said, Kai walked to their shared hotel room.

Kira and Kale both gave a knowing smile and same with the others before they too went to their rooms to get some good night sleep.

_(Break)_

Well that was chapter 4, I hope that you all like it, and I even put some KaiTy in it. Please read and review, until the next time.

RXR

Ja


End file.
